Craziness Joy Pub
Suzy The Craziness Joy Pub is the biggest pub in the Moji city. It looks like a huge cruiser lying above the water. It gains its popularity for its luxury, elaborated facilities, and free wine to drink. The pub is the place where rich people would go to whenever they want to have fun. The dancers there are very famous, especially Fleur Adela, she is the most famous dancer there. And she is also the reason why it is the most popular pub there. The Craziness Joy Pub was designed to entertain the rich local people, but it become popular for the merchants trading here. So more and more people from other cities would like to relax themselves here. City Moji City article: Moji The Craziness Joy Pub is located in the center of Moji city. Surrounded by a river. The transportation is very convenient for eight major highways and roads gather here. The Craziness Joy Pub is located in the CBD of Moji city which brings more customers here. Description Appearance Outside The Craziness Joy Pub looks like a huge cruiser lying above the water. Even far from the pub, we still can see there is a noticeable brand written“Craziness Joy Pub”in the middle of the first floor. The pub is (about 150 feet) tall, divided into 14 floors. The first floor, or the deck of it, covered up with golden tiles, and the rest of it is white. In the front gate of it, or we may call the bow, there is a portico made of 8 huge marble pillars on each side carved with dragons, phoenixes, tigers, wolves and lions. In front of the gate, there is a square. Standing in the middle of the square, there is a spring pool, surrounded by some ivory and little posies. The pool looks pink for the bottom of it is covered up by pink sands from pink beach. The steps on the front gate are made of marble too, color white. The door is made of oaken wood, decorated with some red coral, very beautiful. The neon lights on the front gate will lit up all night long. Looking from outside of the room, The Craziness Joy Pub is fabulous, marvelous. For its colorful light against the golden deck, more reflection will be projected into your eyes, dazzled the coward, and excited the fearless. The only way to reach the pub is by boat. For the pub is surrounded by the water, they designed it as a boat to make it significant. In night, the neon lights also reflect on the water, looks like all Milky Way’s stars blinking their eyes at you. Inside To get inside, you should go from the front gate. Take a look at the design of the remarkable corridor to the hall. The wall is veneered by golden material, gleaming in the dark. There are some little show piece like ivory or marble made naked women and men statue along the way to the hall. The Craziness Joy Pub is divided into 14 floors. The first floor of is the pub and the other floors are hotel where the guest, the merchants and the dancers live. The walls of these upper 13 floors are painted with ancient oil painting of naked women and men, just like a Royal Palace or art gallery. These 13 floors included 130 rooms totally. Each room facilitated with modern equipment and a huge swimming pool in the balcony. Doors and windows in each room are covered up with golden metal but a real gold-made handle. They are all equipped with silk curtain, velvet quilt and pillow, luxury bath room, stereo and huge TV like a wall. These are not the most important thing matter here. However, rumor has it that in the 14th floor many scary things have happen. On the balcony of the 14th floor, there are a splendid open air swimming pool, a golf course and tens of bowling alleys. The swimming pool is glazed with transparent glasses. When you swim in it, the world is by your side and everything is small for you are in 14th floor. Take a look at the first floor, the hall of the whole pub. Its ceiling of the dome is white but many crystal lights there. In the centre of the dome, there is a large crystal light made by the famous master in the city. Under the biggest crystal light, there is a stage for dancing. There are countless bars with variety of drinks. Guests can have the local wine there for free. There are two things worthy to discuss, one is the local wine, and the other is dancer Fleur Adela. Free to drink and eat but you don’t have to worry about the food and the wine there would be ate up or drink up. In the saving room, countless barrels of wine and foods are there. It also has been said that the food in the Craziness Joy Pub can support the pub a year’s need without any import. Age The Craziness Joy Pub was built 10 years ago by the owner Hackle William. At first it was only provided the local wine, The next year Mr William hire some dancers from other places(including Fleur Adela), so it gained its reputation gradually. Now It serves as pub, a expensive one. Purpose The Craziness Joy Pub was designed to entertain the rich people. Since the people in the Moji city are wealthy, and the tourism are blooming. The owner Hackle William was a wine man. He took the opportunity and become one of the successful and richest man there. Many merchant go here for the pink beach’s seeing and the Craziness Joy Pub and the dancers too. They can relax themselves here. Many people come and they spread everything extraordinary in the pub, day and day, more and more merchants come to it. It gradually becomes the biggest pub in the city. People Owner Hackle William Residents * Fleur Adela Users Merchants Category:Location Page